


The Winchester Way

by slash_whump_addict



Series: Word of the Day fics - multi-fandom ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parenting, Dean Takes Care Of Sam, Gen, POV Outsider, Pre-Series, Sick Sam Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something different about these boys, something not <i>normal</i>. Outside PoV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written using dictionary 'Word of the Day' e-mails as a prompt for multi-fandom ficlets.
> 
> Prompt word: Anomalous (Deviating from what is standard, normal, or expected) 
> 
> This doesn’t paint John in a very good light, skip it if you’re a fan of his. Also, Weechesters because I still don't think there's enough out there!

There was something different about these boys, something not _normal_. The older one looked maybe thirteen, the other a few years younger but they both had an aura of maturity beyond their years. Their father - if that’s what you could call someone who was too busy reading the newspaper to listen to what the boy calling him dad, was saying - had barely said a word since they walked into the diner.  
  
The younger boy looked pale with flushed cheeks when she took their order over. Their ‘father’ didn’t seem to notice, but the older boy did. He asked for a glass of ice water and was now rolling the glass over his young charge’s forehead to cool it. The boy was pushing it away, protesting that he wasn’t a baby, but from the way he was clinging onto the older boy it was obvious that the contact was a source of comfort.  
  
“Dad, we need to get Sammy back,” the boy said, tenderly brushing the hair off the younger ones sweaty face, “he’s got a fever.”  
  
They left shortly after, the boys trailing behind their father and holding on to one another. As she watched them go, something told her that if she saw them again in twenty years, those boys would still only ever have each other.  
  
  
~ * ~ FIN ~  *  ~  



End file.
